


Heart (2.17)

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Superghetto [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, Crying Sam Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam, Episode: s02e17 Heart, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, I honestly feel kind of bad for doing this epsiode, Sam Deserves to be Happy, Sam does not deserve this, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam n' Dean rewind a funky-ass brutal dirtnap n' discover dat tha killa be a lycanthrope: a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NOW

FADE IN: SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA. INT. BAR. NIGHT fo' realz. A lil' biatch, MADISON, is grabbin dranks wit her playaz yo. Her co-worker, NATE MULLIGAN, approaches.

 **NATE  
** Yo, Maddie. Listen, I don't give a fuck bout ta pull you away yo, but I’m gonna need you ta come back ta tha crib wit mah dirty ass.

 **MADISON  
** Fo' realz, biatch?

Her playaz begin smirking.

 **NATE  
** Yeah. Turns up I’ve gotta file dem docs by midnight-

 **MADISON  
** Midnight?

 **NATE  
** Yeah, I’m gonna need you to, um…[he sees dat her ass is smiling] This isn’t hustlin at all, is it?

 **MADISON  
** [laughing] Fuck dat shit, it’s not, Nate.

 **NATE  
** Listen, I’ve had a cold-ass lil couple. I shouldn’t straight-up drive. Could you just break me off a lift-

 **MADISON  
** I already called you a cold-ass lil cab. [smiling] I’ll peep you up in tha morning.

NATE smilez briefly, then gives up n' strutts away; MADISON n' her playaz start crackin up.

 **FRIEND  
** That happen a lot?

 **MADISON  
** Only on tha minutes dat end wit a “y”.

Still laughing, MADISON scans tha room n' suddenly sees a surly-lookin playa up in a leather jacket. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Seated at a table across tha bar, he is watchin her wit a straight-up look on his wild lil' face. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch stops smilin n' looks uncomfortable.

 **FRIEND  
** Yo ass aiiight?

 **MADISON  
** Yeah. [When she looks again, tha playa is gone.] I’ve gotta go.

CUT TO: STREET. MADISON is struttin quickly ta her car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch hears a cold-ass lil crashin noise behind her yo, but when her big-ass booty stops, her big-ass booty sees nothing. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch continues struttin nervously ta her car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Once she reaches her hoopty n' drives away, tha mysterious playa immediately begins followin her, watchin her muthafuckin bounce.

CUT TO: INT. OFFICE BUILDING. MORNING. MADISON is fillin tha fruity-ass malt liquor pot all up in tha wata coola n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch stops, suddenly, when she notices blood on tha door ta NATE’S crib. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch goes ta tha door n' pushes it open. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. A trail of blood on tha rug leadz ta tha desk, where NATE is lying, dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. His entire chest has been ripped apart, leavin blood everywhere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Screaming, MADISON drops tha fruity-ass malt liquor pot, shatterin it ta pieces.


	2. ACT ONE

FADE IN: INT. MORGUE. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM watches as tha hommie slides NATE’S corpse from his compartment.

 **EMPLOYEE  
** Here he is, Detective.

NATE has stitches hustlin along his chest, stomach, shoulders, n' throat.

 **SAM  
** That’s a pimpin' nasty bite.

 **EMPLOYEE  
** Mm-hmm.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass know what tha fuck bit him?

 **EMPLOYEE  
** [avertin her eyes] I haven’t like determined dat just yet.

 **SAM  
** Come on, Doc. Off tha record.

 **EMPLOYEE  
** Okay, way, way off tha record ....

 **SAM  
** Sure.

 **EMPLOYEE  
** If I didn’t know better, I’d say tha muthafucka was beat down by a wolf. But unless I know dat tha zoo is missin one of they lobos, I’m goin wit pit bull. [eyein him] I wanna bust a nut on mah thang.

 **SAM  
** [chuckling] Yeah, I hear you, biatch. One mo' thang. This muthafucka- was his thugged-out ass missing?

 **EMPLOYEE  
** Yeah, how tha fuck did you know that, biatch? I haven’t even finished mah report.

 **SAM  
** Lucky guess.

 

 

**SCENE**

CUT TO: INT. MOTEL ROOM.

 **DEAN  
** [cleanin his wild lil' freakadelic guns] This lawyer muthafucka tha straight-up original gangsta heart-free corpse up in town?

 **SAM  
** First  _man_. Over tha past year, nuff muthafuckin dem hoes have gone missing. Dead bodies all washed up lata up in tha bay, too deteriorated ta draw firm conclusions.

 **DEAN  
** But no hearts?

 **SAM  
** No hearts, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. They was all hookers hustlin Hustla’s Point. Now, cops is tryin ta keep thangs under wrap yo, but they’re lookin fo' a serial killa n' shit.

 **DEAN  
** And tha lunar cycle?

 **SAM  
** Mm-hmm. Yeah, month afta month, all tha murdaz happen up in tha week leadin up ta tha full moon.

 **DEAN  
** Which is dis week, right?

 **SAM  
** Hence tha lawyer.

 **DEAN  
** Awesome.

 **SAM  
** Dean, could you be a funky-ass bigger geek bout this?

 **DEAN  
** I’m sorry, dude yo, but what tha fuck bout “a human by day, a gangbangin' freak animal cappin' machine by moonlight” don’t you understand, biatch? I mean, werewolves is badass. Our thugged-out asses haven’t peeped one since we was kids.

 **SAM  
** Okay, Sparky fo' realz. And you know what, biatch? Afta we bust a cap up in it, we can git all up in Deez'nutsland. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass know what tha fuck tha dopest part bout it is, biatch? We already know how tha fuck ta brang these suckers down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. [holdin up a silver bullet] One of these shitty thugs right ta tha ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So, what’s our next move?

 **SAM  
** Talk ta tha hoe whoz ass found tha body.

 

**SCENE**

CUT TO: INT. MADISON’S APARTMENT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch lets SAM n' DEAN inside.

 **MADISON  
** I don’t understand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I already gave mah statement.

 **SAM  
** Right, well, our laid-back asses just need ta verify all dem thangs.

 **MADISON  
** This is mah neighbor, Glen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Glen, dis is Detective…

 **DEAN  
** Landis fo' realz. And Detectizzle Dante.

Dude pats SAM on tha back. GLEN, a funky-ass bearded playa bustin a “Mission Church” T-shirt, stands.

 **GLEN  
** Well, I guess I’ll leave you ta dat shit.

 **MADISON  
** Okay. Thanks fo' tha casserole.

 **DEAN  
** Oh, how tha fuck thoughtful.

 **GLEN  
** Just call if you need anything.

They peep GLEN muthafuckin bounce.

 **MADISON  
** He’s dope yo. Dude came over ta check on mah dirty ass yo. Have- have a seat.

They sit tha fuck down all up in tha kitchen table.

 **SAM  
**  Yo ass must be pretty shaken up. Yo ass was Nate Mulligan’s assistant, right?

 **MADISON  
** For two years, yeah.

 **DEAN  
** So, you knew all bout him?

 **MADISON  
** Probably knew mo' bout his ass than da ruffneck done did. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Nate was…(smiles) da thug was sick.

 **SAM  
** But?

 **MADISON  
** Nothing, straight-up. I- Dude had all dem scotches up in him, n' he'd started hittin on mah playas up in a gangbangin' five-mile radius. Yo ass know tha type.

SAM notices DEAN practically salivatin over her muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** Yeah. I do, actually.

 **DEAN  
** [his lecherous grin fades as dat schmoooove muthafucka hears SAMz tone, n' his thugged-out lil' punk-ass becomes serious] Did, uh, did dat schmoooove muthafucka have any enemies?

 **MADISON  
** What do you mean, biatch? It shizzle looked like a animal attack.

 **DEAN  
** Fuck dat shit, yeah, we’re just coverin all tha bases fo' realz. Every Muthafucka dat might have had a funky-ass beef wit his ass- a gangbangin' forma client, a ex, biatch?

SAM notices her be thinkin of some muthafucka.

 **SAM  
** What?

 **MADISON  
** Well, dis is embarrassin yo, but mah ex-boyfriend, Kurt-

 **DEAN  
** Kurt gotz a last name?

 **MADISON  
** Muella n' shiznit fo' realz. Afta we broke up, da thug went kind of nuts yo. He’s… well, he’s kind of been stalkin mah dirty ass yo. Dude gots it up in his head dat suttin' was goin on between Nate n' I yo. Dude flossed up at mah crib.

 **SAM  
** What happened?

 **MADISON  
** Kurt gots tha fuck into it wit Nate, threw a punch before securitizzle grabbed his muthafuckin ass. I was dirty ta keep mah thang.

 **DEAN  
** When was tha last time you saw Kurt?

 **MADISON  
** A few nights ago fo' realz. Actually, tha night Nate died. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Us thugs was all grabbin dranks at dis bar, n' Kurt flossed up.

 **DEAN  
** And?

 **MADISON  
** Nothing. Dat shiznit was ... like da thug was watchin mah dirty ass. Then da thug was gone. To rap tha real deal… da perved-out muthafucka scares mah dirty ass.

 

**SCENE**

CUT TO: EXT fo' realz. APARTMENT.

 **DEAN  
** So, what tha fuck do you think?

 **SAM  
** Stalker ex-boyfriend, biatch? Dude hates tha boss fo' realz. And da thug was there dat night.

 **DEAN  
** Think he’s our dog-faced boy?

 **SAM  
** Well, it’s a theory.

 **DEAN  
** We’ve had worse.

 **SAM  
** Yeah.

 **DEAN  
** What do you say we pay Kurt a visit?

Inside tha crib, MADISON hears suttin' outside. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch goes ta tha window and, gasps, seein KURT watchin her from tha lawn. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. When she looks again, he is gone.

 

**SCENE**

CUT TO: INT. KURT’S APARTMENT. DEAN picks tha lock, n' they enter n' shit. While they is lookin all up in tha kitchen, tha deal wit view chizzlez ta dat of a animal, watchin dem from tha corner.

 **SAM  
** Anything?

 **DEAN  
** [closin tha fridge] Fuck dat shit, not a god damn thang but leftovers n' a six-pack.

 **SAM  
** Peep tha freezer n' shit. Maybe there’s some human hearts behind tha Haagen-Dazs or something.

As DEAN turns ta tha freezer, they hear a thugged-out door open n' close, followed by a cold-ass lil crash outside. DEAN steps up tha slidin glass door onto tha balcony. On tha wall of tha building, he notices claw marks, up in tha concrete wall, slidin all tha way down ta tha ground.

 **DEAN  
** Sam, come here biaaatch! [SAM joins his muthafuckin ass.] Peep it out.

CUT TO: STREET fo' realz. A policeman is struttin round n' hears a cold-ass lil crash nearby.

 **POLICEMAN  
** Some Muthafucka there?

Da point of view chizzlez again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Though tha crew cannot peep it, it is clear there be a animal watchin from tha dumpsta n' shit. Well shiiiit, it growls n' jumps ta battle tha policeman as he approaches.

From tha crib, SAM n' DEAN hear a gunshot. They race down ta tha street, only ta find tha policeman’s body straight-up mauled.


	3. ACT TWO

STREET, wit tha mauled body of tha policeman. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **SAM  
** I’ll call 911.

DEAN bendz down ta examine tha corpse.

 **DEAN  
** I’d say Kurt’s lookin mo' n' mo' like our Cujo.

 **SAM  
** Dean, if he’s up here, we betta check on Madison.

 

 

**SCENE**

CUT TO: MADISON’S APARTMENT. Da thugs knock on her front door fo' realz. Across tha hall, GLEN opens his fuckin lil' door ta peep tha commotion.

 **GLEN  
** What’s goin on?

 **DEAN  
** Popo bidnizz, Glen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

MADISON lyrics tha door.

 **MADISON  
** What tha fuck iz it?

 **SAM  
** [glancin at Glen] Well, maybe we should rap privately.

 

 

CUT TO: INT. MADISON’S KITCHEN. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch is pourin tha thugs coffee.

 **SAM  
** Has Kurt been here?

 **MADISON  
** Not exactly.

 **DEAN  
** What exactly do “not exactly” mean?

 **MADISON  
** Well, da thug was outside last night. Just…looking. Just lookin all up in mah face. [Da thugs exchange a look.] Has da ruffneck done something?

 **SAM  
** We’re not straight-up sure.

 **DEAN  
** It’s probably not a god damn thang yo, but… our laid-back asses just don’t wanna take any chances. In fact, one of our asses should probably stay here wit yo slick ass, biatch? Just up in case da perved-out muthafucka stops by. Where do da thug work?

 **MADISON  
** Dude owns a funky-ass body shop.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass mind grabbin dat address fo' us, biatch? [Bitch nodz n' leaves tha room.] Thanks.

 **SAM  
** All right, you go. I’ll stay.

 **DEAN  
** Forget dis shit. Yo ass go afta tha creepy ex. I’m gonna hang here wit tha bangin' chick.

 **SAM  
** Dude, why do you always git ta ride wit tha girls?

 **DEAN  
** 'Cause I’m olda n' shit.

DEAN dranks his wild lil' fruity-ass malt liquor n' smilez wit satisfaction. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM looks at his ass wit incredulity.

 **SAM  
** Fuck dat shit, screw dis shit. We settle dis tha old-fashioned way.

SAM takes tha fruity-ass malt liquor cups n' sets dem down, then raises his wild lil' fist fo' Rock-Paper-Scissors. DEAN skits along, choosin scissors while SAM chizzlez rock.

 **SAM [with mock concern]  
** Dean, always wit tha scissors.

SAM slaps DEAN on tha shoulder.

 **DEAN  
** Shut up, shut tha fuck up. Two outta three.

SAM sighs but they lift they handz ta play once mo' n' mo' n' mo'. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM’s rock once again n' again n' again beats DEAN’s scissors.

 **DEAN [in frustration]  
** Dogg hommie!

 **SAM  
** Bundle up there, all right, biatch?

 

 

Lata dat morning, MADISON is checkin all up in tha mail while SAM watches from tha kitchen table yo. Dude smilez uncomfortably at her muthafuckin ass.

 **MADISON  
** Um… do you wanna sit on tha couch?

 **SAM  
** No. Fuck dat shit, no. I’m aiiight.

 **MADISON  
** It’s mo' comfortable.

 **SAM  
** Ah, I’m fine.

Bitch comes back ta tha table wit a funky-ass basket of laundry. Dumpin it onto tha table, da hoe begins sortin all up in her underwear, pullin up a tiny lacy thong.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass know, I be thinkin I'ma sit on tha couch.

MADISON smiles. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM sits there awkwardly until his beeper rings yo. Dude lyrics.

 **DEAN  
** [from tha street] Let me guess. You’re chillin on her couch like a stiff, tryin ta be thinkin of suttin' ta say.

 **SAM  
** Did yo dirty ass find Kurt?

 **DEAN  
** Fuck dat shit, dat schmoooove muthafucka hasn’t been at work all week. But cuz I’m good, n' I mean straight-up, straight-up good, I gots a line on where he might be. [DEAN gets tha fuck into tha car.] What’s dat biiiiatch bustin?

 **SAM  
** Bye, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. [Dude hangs up.]

 **DEAN  
** [chuckling] Oh, Sammy.

MADISON comes ta sit by SAM on tha couch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch turns on tha TV ta a soap opera. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM cook up a gangbangin' face, visibly annoyed by tha chizzle of programming.

 **MADISON  
** I saw that.

 **SAM  
** Saw what?

 **MADISON [smiling]  
** Okay, dis is tha deal: mah house, mah TV. I never git ta peep mah show. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So suck it up.

 

 

Later, afta tha credits have rolled, SAM is chillin forward on tha couch, straight-up riveted.

 **SAM  
** Wait, so, so, Kendall hooked up Ethan’s father, just ta git back at him?

 **MADISON  
** Yup fo' realz. And now she’s set ta inherit all tha casinos dat was supposed ta git all up in Ethan.

 **SAM  
** What a funky-ass biiiatch!

They laugh.

 **MADISON  
** Admit it, you’re hooked.

 **SAM  
** Fuck dat shit, no, no, no, no, no. I wouldn’t say I’m hooked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! [Bitch giggles.] Yo ass know, can I ask you a question, biatch? It’s- itz a lil personal.

 **MADISON  
** You’ve peeped mah entire underwear collection. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Go ahead.

 **SAM [smiles, nods]  
** Okay, um… well, you’re- you clearly smart. I mean, yo' doggy den is full, is full of pimped out books, you know, biatch? And you’re independent ...

 **MADISON  
** Uh-huh.

 **SAM  
** What was you bustin wit Kurt?

 **MADISON  
** [afta a pause] I don’t know. I mean, it’s not like he introduced his dirty ass, like, “Yea muthafucka, I’m possessive n' controllin n' I gotta punch people. Wanna be mah hoe?”

They laugh.

 **SAM  
** Yeah, well, I guess we all make mistakes.

 **MADISON  
** Yeah, well, mine’s wanted by tha police. [pause] Yo ass wanna know why I stayed wit him, biatch? Fo' realz, biatch? [Dude nods.] I was too insecure ta muthafuckin bounce.

 **SAM  
** I find dat hard ta believe. I mean, you don’t straight-up seem like tha type.

 **MADISON  
** Yeah, well, some shiznit happened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! My fuckin game chizzled, I chizzled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! For tha better, I think.

 **SAM  
** What happened?

 **MADISON  
** Well, fo' one thang, I gots mugged.

 **SAM  
** [surprised] And that’s supposed ta be a phat thang?

 **MADISON  
** [laughing] I know, it soundz strange fo' realz. And don’t git me wrong, it rattled mah dirty ass. But- then it hit mah dirty ass. I could keep feelin sorry fo' mah dirty ass, or I could take control of mah game. I chose tha latter n' shit. First thang I did was tell Kurt dat schmoooove muthafucka had ta bounce tha fuck out.

 **SAM  
** Smart move.

 **MADISON  
** Apparently. Everythang else just opened up, blossomed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! It’s all been wonderful, straight-up. [SAM shrugs.] What, biatch? Don’t dem hoes be thinkin dat bein a sucka of random shiznit is tha dopest thang dat eva happened ta them, biatch?

 **SAM  
** [laughing] Yeah, not all muthafuckin day. It make me wanna hollar playa! [pause] You’re … unusual. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. [awkwardly]

 **MADISON  
** Unusual, like … [she circlez her finger, pointin ta her head, meanin "crazy"] unusual?

 **SAM  
** No. No. Fuck dat shit, no, no. Unusual, like … impressive. [earnestly]

 **MADISON  
** Yo ass be thinkin so, biatch?

As SAM be bout ta answer, his beeper rings yo. Dude smilez apologetically.

 **SAM  
** Sorry. [Dude lyrics.] Hey.

 **DEAN  
** [at a strip club] I found his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** Good, don’t take yo' eyes off his muthafuckin ass.

DEAN, takin his wild lil' fuckin eyes off tha stripper, glances at KURT yo. Dude is chillin across tha table, also watchin tha stripper n' shit. DEAN looks back all up in tha biatch.

 **DEAN  
** Oh, yeah, mah eyes is glued. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Look, Sammy, I gotta let you go. I, uh, I don’t wanna ... don't wanna miss anything.

Dude handz tha stripper a thugged-out dollar bill n' hangs up, smirking.

 

 

**SCENE**

CUT TO: MADISON’S APARTMENT. NIGHT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch joins SAM up in tha livin room, while da thug watches tha full moon from tha window.

 **MADISON  
** So, um … I’m gonna turn in.

 **SAM  
** Okay, yeah. Well, I’ll be here.

 **MADISON  
** Okay.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass know, if you hear anything, I mean if you wake up, just- just call out.

Dude fidgets awkwardly.

 **MADISON  
** Okay.

 **SAM  
** Okay.

Bitch smilez uncomfortably n' goes tha fuck into her bedroom. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM sighs, frustrated wit his dirty ass.

 

  
Later, SAM is watchin TV ("3:10 ta Yuma", a 1957 Western) up in tha livin room yo. Dude glances at MADISON’S bedroom yo, but there’s no movement.

Meanwhile, DEAN is standin on tha street outside KURT’S crib yo. Dude sees a light turn on inside tha doggy den n' gets his wild lil' freakadelic glock ready. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly, dat schmoooove muthafucka hears glass shatterin yo. Dude looks back up ta peep tha lights off up in tha house.

 **DEAN  
** What the-?

DEAN runs ta tha doggy den n' bursts all up in tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Enterin one of tha rooms, da perved-out muthafucka sees a biatch hoverin over KURT’S mauled body. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch turns towardz DEAN. It aint nuthin but MADISON, n' she a werewolf. Though her big-ass booty still looks human, her eyes have turned a electric blue, her teeth have turned ta bloody fangs, n' dat freaky freaky biatch has long claws. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch growls n' runs at DEAN, pushin his ass tha fuck into tha wall yo. Dude cuts her arm wit his knife- she growls up in pain, n' runs up tha open window.

 

  
(Sunrise.)

Morning. SAM is still at MADISON’s crib, awake, n' gettin a glass of gin n juice n' shiznit yo. Dude lyrics his bangin ringin beeper.

 **SAM  
** Dean, you aiiight?

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, now dat I’m conscious. Da werewolf knocked mah crazy ass out. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam, it’s Madison.

 **SAM  
** What?

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, phat thang of keepin a eye on her n' shit.

SAM entas MADISON’S bedroom ta peep dat her ass is sound asleep, apparently naked, up in bed.

 **SAM  
** Dean, I’ve been here tha whole time. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. She’s up in bed, asleep.

 **DEAN  
** Well, dat biiiiatch wasn’t a minute ago. Peep her right arm below her elbow. I nicked her wit a silver knife.

Dude hangs up. MADISON rolls over n' wakes up, noticin SAM.

 **MADISON  
** Morning.

Bitch sits up n' notices dat her ass is naked, covered only by her bed sheets, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM sees tha wound on her arm.

 **MADISON  
** Um… where is mah pajamas, biatch? [SAM, upset, leaves tha bedroom.] Sam, biatch? What’s goin on, biatch? Where is you going, biatch?

Bitch jumps outta bed, rappin bout da comforta round her, n' bigs up his ass ta tha livin room, where he is lockin tha front door.

 **SAM  
** I’m not goin anywhere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho fo' realz. And neither is you, biatch.


	4. ACT THREE

Later, MADISON is seated up in a cold-ass lil chair, wit her wrists bound. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! SAM is standin up in front of her, holdin a gun.

 **MADISON  
** You’re psychotic. Da whole “I’m a cold-ass lil cop” trip- God, I be so fuckin wack.

 **SAM  
** Well, I guess neither of our asses is whoz ass we holla'd we were, huh?

 **MADISON  
** Sam, you’re sick, aiiight, biatch? You’re imaginin thangs. Monstas don’t exist, not straight-up.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass know what, biatch? Save tha act.

 **MADISON  
** [crying] It’s not a act son! I aint a werewolf! There’s no such thang! It’s made up, all right, biatch? Th- They’re not real! Yo ass know they’re not real!

 **SAM  
** No?! [pointin ta her wound] Then where did dat come from?

 **MADISON  
** I don’t know! Sam, God, you need help. Please, don’t do suttin' dat you’re gonna regret. I’m not what tha fuck you be thinkin I am. I’m not.

SAM, visibly upset, hears knockin all up in tha door yo. Dude opens it ta peep DEAN, whoz ass entas n' smirks at MADISON.

 **DEAN  
** How tha fuck you doin’, biatch? My fuckin head feels pimped out, props.

 **SAM  
** We’ve gotta talk. [Dude brangs DEAN tha fuck into another room.] Biatch say dat freaky freaky biatch has no clue what tha fuck I’m poppin' off about.

 **DEAN  
** She’s lying.

 **SAM  
** Or maybe she straight-up don’t know she’s changing, you know, biatch? Maybe- maybe when tha creature takes over, da hoe blacks out.

 **DEAN  
** [deadpan] Like a straight-up bangin' Incredible Hulk. Come on, dude, she ganked her boss n' her ex-pimp yo, but it ain't no stoppin cause I be still poppin'. That don’t sound rash n' unconscious.

 **SAM  
** Yeah yo, but what tha fuck if it was, Dean, biatch? I mean, what tha fuck if some animal part of her dome saw both dem muthafuckas as threats, biatch? Hell, tha cop, like a muthafucka.

 **DEAN  
** What is you, tha Dawg Whisperer now?

 **SAM  
** Look, dude, I just… I don’t know, there, there, there was suttin' up in her eyes.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, she’s cappin' people!

 **SAM  
** But if dat freaky freaky biatch has no control over it-

 **DEAN  
** Exactly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch can’t control dat shit. Even if she’s spittin some lyrics ta tha real deal, it’s not gonna chizzle anything.

 **SAM  
** I’m not puttin a funky-ass cap all up in some girl’s chest whoz ass has no clue what’s happening.

 **DEAN  
** Sam, she’s a monster, n' you’re feelin sorry fo' her?

 **SAM  
** Maybe I KNOW her n' shit. [pause] Look, there might be another way we can git tha thang done without havin ta waste her n' shit.

 **DEAN  
** Is you thankin what tha fuck I be thinkin you’re thinking?

 **SAM  
** [flippin all up in tha journal] Dad’s theory- “lycanthropy might gotz a cold-ass lil cure if you bust a cap up in tha werewolf whoz ass bit you, severin tha bloodline”.

 **DEAN  
** MIGHT gotz a cold-ass lil cure. Meanin “who tha hell knows?”

 **SAM  
** It’s worth a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shot.

 **DEAN  
** Us dudes don’t even know where ta start looking, all right, biatch? I mean, tha mini-dawg dat bit her could be mah playas, anywhere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Well shiiiit, it could’ve been muthafuckin years ago.

 **SAM  
** [realizin something] No. I don’t be thinkin so.

Dude leadz DEAN back ta tha livin room, where MADISON is still seated.

 **SAM  
** Madison, when was you mugged, biatch? [Bitch don't wanna answer, just lookin at his muthafuckin ass.] Please. It’s blingin, all right, biatch? Just answer tha question.

 **MADISON  
** On some month ago.

 **SAM  
** Did yo dirty ass peep tha muthafucka?

 **MADISON  
** No yo. Dude grabbed mah crazy ass from behind.

 **SAM  
** Did his thugged-out lil' punk-ass bite yo slick ass?

 **MADISON  
** [afta a pause] How tha fuck did you know that?

 **SAM  
** Where, biatch?

 **MADISON  
** On, on tha back of mah neck.

SAM shows her dat he is settin his wild lil' freakadelic glock down, n' goes behind her, gently brushin her afro away n' exposin a scarred lump tha size of a golf bizzle on her neck.

 **DEAN  
** Oh, that’s just a ludd bite. Believe me, dat could done been a shitload worse. Where was you all up in tha time?

 **MADISON  
** Walkin home from a gangbangin' playa’s loft.

 **SAM  
** Let me guess. Not too far from Hustla’s Point, biatch?

Bitch nods.

 

SAM n' DEAN is back up in tha other room; SAM closes tha door n' turns ta grill DEAN.

 **SAM  
** Da same place where dem other murdaz happened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I’m spittin some lyrics ta you, it’s a werewolf’s hustlin grounds.

 **DEAN  
** Maybe yo, but dat don’t mean it’s gonna be up there tonight.

 **SAM  
** It’s tha right time of tha lunar cycle. Look, I know it’s a long-ass shot.

 **DEAN  
** Yo, you’re forgettin something. Maddie’s probably gonna turn soon, all right, biatch? We can’t just let her take off ta a all-you-can-eat buffet.

 **SAM  
** I’ll stay wit her muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** And if da hoe busts loose, biatch? [No response] Sam?

 **SAM  
** I’ll do dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** Sam.

 **SAM  
** I’ll blast her, all right, biatch? But Dean, I need you ta go up there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho fo' realz. At least go look fo' tha thang. Dean,. Biiiatch please.We can save dis girl.

 **DEAN  
** [afta a pause, realizin dat SAM is feelin mo' intensely than usual] Fine.

SAM nods.

Dude leaves tha crib. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM rejoins MADISON, whoz ass is still crying.

 **MADISON  
** Please. Just let me go.

SAM looks at her sympathetically n' pulls up a cold-ass lil chair ta sit up in front of her muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** Look … I know you’re trippin like a muthafucka. I also know dat there’s no way up in hell you’re gonna believe mah dirty ass. But I’m bustin dis cuz I’m tryin ta help you, biatch. I’m not gonna lie, all right, tha oddz aren’t exactly up in our favor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. But if dis goes tha way I pray it do … I’ll untie you, n' I’ll strutt up dat door, n' I’ll never come back. You’ll live tha rest of yo' game fo' realz. And I’ll just be a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shitty-ass memory. [SAM is wack, tearful, as is MADISON.]

 

 

**NIGHT**

CUT TO: HUNTER’S POINT. NIGHT fo' realz. A biatch, clearly a hooker, is struttin tha dark street ridin' solo. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch stops when dat freaky freaky biatch hears a animal howling, n' looks nervous.

CUT TO: MADISON’S APARTMENT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM is watchin tha full moon while MADISON sits up in tha chair. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly, her fingernails grow, stretchin tha fuck into claws yo. Her eyes turn bright blue n' da hoe bares her fangs. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM turns just as da hoe breaks loose from tha chair. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch knocks his ass ta tha ground yo, but he quickly gets up, aimin his wild lil' freakadelic gun.

CUT TO: HUNTER’S POINT. Da hooker is hustlin down tha street when suddenly, dat thugged-out biiiatch comes face-to-face wit tha animal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Da crew watches from tha animal’s perspectizzle as it chases her down tha street.

CUT TO: MADISON’S APARTMENT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM keeps his wild lil' freakadelic glock aimed at MADISON. Just as she lunges at him, he moves outta tha way, forcin her tha fuck into her bedroom yo. Dude moves tha entertainment centa up in front of tha door, trappin her inside.

CUT TO: HUNTER’S POINT. Da werewolf catches up wit tha hooker, draggin her beatboxin across tha pavement.

 **DEAN  
** Hey!

Da werewolf looks up just as DEAN blasts him, three times up in tha chest. Da werewolf is MADISON’s neighbor, GLEN. Da biatch standz up, frightened, n' glances at DEAN before hustlin away.

 **DEAN  
** Yo, don’t mention dat shiznit son!

Dude crouches next ta GLEN, whoz ass is coughin n' chokin yo. His grill is covered up in blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Afta a moment, his wild lil' fangs retract, n' he returns ta normal.

 **GLEN  
** It happened ... again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Where be I, biatch? H-help mah dirty ass. Oh, Dogg. Oh mah Dogg.

GLEN coughs.

 **DEAN  
** All right, easy as fuck , Glen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Just take it easy as fuck .

Dude watches as GLEN dies, his wild lil' fuckin eyes glazin over.

 

 

**MORNING**

CUT TO: MADISON’S APARTMENT. MORNING. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch wakes up (dressed) as SAM opens tha bedroom door.

 **SAM  
** It should be over now, nahmeean, biatch? You’ll never peep me again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

Standing, MADISON surveys tha bedroom. Furniture is overturned, n' there be claw marks coverin every last muthafuckin inch of tha walls. When dat dunkadelic hoe turns around, SAM is gone.

 

  
CUT TO: INT. IMPALA. Da thugs is parked outside MADISON’S building.

 **DEAN  
** Dat shiznit was sort of sad, actually. Glen had no clue what tha fuck was goin on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo, why do you be thinkin tha pimpin' muthafucka turned Madison instead of just cappin' her up in tha straight-up original gangsta place?

 **SAM  
** I don’t know. I mean, he kind of seemed ta git a thang fo' her muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** Maybe his thugged-out lil' primal instinct did, like a muthafucka. Maybe da thug was lookin fo' a lil, uh, bangin' humpin action.

 **SAM  
** Yeah. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Somethang like dat n' like dis n' like dat y'all.

 **DEAN  
** So?

 **SAM  
** So what?

 **DEAN  
** Speakin of Madison …?

 **SAM  
** Oh, whatever.

 **DEAN  
** Don’t “whatever” me, dude, you was horny bout her n' shit. Maybe, uh-

 **SAM  
** Dean, dat dunkadelic hoe thought I was a stark-ravin lunatic.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass saved her game.

 **SAM  
** Yeah yo, but her dope ass don’t know dis shit. [MADISON appears all up in tha window.]

 **MADISON  
** Yo ass know, fo' a stake-out, yo' car’s a lil' bit conspicuous. What is you still bustin here?

 **DEAN  
** Honestly, biatch? Uh, we’re pretty shizzle you’re not gonna turn tonight yo, but we’ve gotta be a hundred cement, so… you know, we’re ... lurking.

 **SAM  
** I know dis soundz crazy.

 **MADISON  
** Sheezy do. Well, if we’re gonna wait it out… we might as well do it together.

 

  
CUT TO: MADISON’S APARTMENT. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch lets tha two thugs inside.

 **MADISON  
** Yo ass was spittin some lyrics ta tha real deal, weren’t yo slick ass, biatch? Bout every last muthafuckin thang. What you did- dat shiznit was ta help mah dirty ass.

 **SAM  
** Yeah.

 **MADISON  
** I did all of dem wack thangs … when I turned.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass didn’t know.

 **MADISON  
** [afta a pause] So, when will we know fo' sure, biatch? Moonrise, biatch?

 **SAM  
** Fuck dat shit, I don’t be thinkin so. Yo ass turned middle of tha night last night. I be thinkin we’ve gotta hang up in until sun-up.

DEAN has been watchin SAM carefully yo. Dude gives a tiny nod.

 **DEAN  
** Well, it be lookin like we’ve gots ourselves all dem minutes ta kill. Poker, mah playas?

Later, tha three of dem peep it as tha sun sinks n' tha moon rises. DEAN lays his wild lil' freakadelic glock on tha table. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM n' MADISON peep his ass from tha couch.

 **DEAN  
** Oh, no, you muthafuckas talk.

A few minutes later, they peep from tha window as tha sun comes up.

 **MADISON  
** Do- do dis mean it worked?

 **SAM  
** [relieved] Yeah. I be thinkin so.

 **MADISON  
** [sighin up in relief] Oh, God, fuck you, biatch. Nuff props all muthafuckin day. It make me wanna hollar playa! [Bitch gives SAM a funky-ass blunt. DEAN clears his cold-ass throat, n' they pull away.] [MADISON laughs] You, too, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Nuff props, biatch.

 **DEAN  
** Aw, don’t mention dat shit. [awkward pause] So, I’m just gonna head back ta tha hotel n' … peep some Pay-Per-View, or something.

Dude leaves tha crib, pumpin his wild lil' fist up in tha air as he leaves.

 **MADISON  
** That was smooth, heh.

 **SAM  
** Dude means well yo, but…

 **MADISON  
** Yo ass mean, tha pimpin' muthafucka be thinkin you’re gonna git laid. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **SAM  
** Look, I-

 **MADISON  
** It’s all gravy.

 **SAM  
** No. I know I scared tha crap outta you, all right, biatch? I-I mean, I tied you ta a cold-ass lil chair.

 **MADISON  
** That’s right up there wit me scratchin up yo' face.

 **SAM  
** There’s just no way ... we could go back, you know, biatch? Before it happened.

 **MADISON  
** You’re right. There’s just no way.

SAM shakes his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Then, afta a moment, MADISON gives up in n' kisses his muthafuckin ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM immediately responds, pushin her against tha wall. [MUSIC: Dustz "Look at You"] They strip each other of they threadz n' make they way ta tha bedroom, fallin back onto tha bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Throughout tha night, they continue ta make horny love, lettin go of all they had been holdin back yo. Hours later, they fall asleep up in each other’s arms, straight-up content.

Da full moon rises.

SAM wakes up n' looks around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude hears a growl n' turns ta peep MADISON, whoz ass has moonwalked back ta her werewolf form, eyes blue n' fangs bared. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Before SAM can catch her, she jumps up tha window, leavin his ass stunned.


	5. ACT FOUR

CUT TO: MOTEL. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM runs down tha hall ta DEAN’S room, poundin on tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. DEAN lyrics.

 **SAM  
** [breathless] She- she turned.

 **DEAN  
** What?

 **SAM  
** I couldn’t grab her up in time.

 **DEAN  
** We’ll find her, Sammy.

 

 

CUT TO: EXT. MOTEL BUILDING. DAYTIME

SAM n' DEAN is quickly comin down tha stepz of tha CHINA SEA MOTEL

 **SAM  
** I already called Bobby yo. Dude don’t know anything. Except he knew severin tha bloodline wouldn’t work. That’s everyone. They all say it’s impossible ta reverse dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** How tha fuck come her dope ass didn’t turn when we was wit her?

 **SAM  
** Dean-

 **DEAN  
** So, what, you put her ta bed n' then dat biiiiatch wolfed out, biatch? Maybe she’s gotta be asleep ta turn.

 **SAM  
** What tha hell do it matter, Dean, biatch? Look, we’ve gotta find some way ta help her, some legend we missed or something.

 **DEAN  
** If there was, don’t you be thinkin one of mah thugs we know would’ve known it?

 **SAM  
** Well, then we gotta look harder playa! Until we find something.

 **DEAN  
** Sammy, I don’t be thinkin we’ve gots a cold-ass lil chizzle here no mo'.

 **SAM  
** What?

 **DEAN  
** I don't give a fuck bout ta say dat shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. She’s a thugged-out dope hoe yo, but part of her is-

 **SAM  
** Evil?

 **DEAN  
** Yeah.

 **SAM  
** Yeah, that’s what tha fuck they say bout me, Dean! So me you won’t bust a cap up in yo, but her you’re just gonna blow away, biatch?

His beeper rings yo. Dude lyrics.

 **MADISON [from a funky-ass beeper booth]  
** Sam?

 **SAM  
** Madison, where is yo slick ass?

 **MADISON  
** [from a funky-ass beeper booth] I don’t- I don't- I don't give a fuck where I am.

 **SAM  
** Well, do you peep any street signs?

 **MADISON  
** Um … yeah, yeah, Middle Point.

 **SAM  
** All right, hold on, Maddie. We’re comin ta git you, just stay where yo ass is.

 

 

CUT TO: MADISON’S APARTMENT. Da three of dem is up in tha livin room. Da glock is chillin on tha table.

 **MADISON  
** I don’t remember anything. I probably capped one of mah thugs last night. Didn’t I, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** There’s no way ta know yet.

 **MADISON  
** Is there suttin' else we can try ta make it go away?

 **SAM  
** We’ll find something. I mean, there’s gotta be some answer, somewhere.

 **DEAN  
** That’s not entirely true. Madison, you deserve ta know. We’ve scoured every last muthafuckin source. There’s just no cure.

 **MADISON  
** [to Sam] Is- is he right, biatch?

Chokin up, SAM standz n' turns away.

 **DEAN  
** Well, we could lock you up at night yo, but … you bust out, n' some night you will, one of mah thugs dies. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis! [pause] I’m sorry bout dat bullshit. I am.

 **MADISON  
** [crying] [exhales] So, I guess that’s all there is ta it, then. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **SAM  
** Quit dat shit. Don’t rap like dat n' like dis n' like dat y'all.

 **MADISON  
** Sam, I don’t wanna hurt any suckas. I don’t wanna hurt you, biatch.

Bitch picks up tha glock n' brangs it ta his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** Put dat down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **MADISON  
** I can’t do it mah dirty ass. I need you ta help mah dirty ass.

 **SAM  
** Madison, no.

 **MADISON  
** Sam… I’m a monster.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass don’t gotta be. We could find a way, all right, biatch? I can. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I’m gonna save you, biatch.

 **MADISON  
** [cryin harder] Yo ass tried. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I know you tried. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! But dis be all there is left yo. Help me, Sam. I want you ta do dat shit. I want it ta be you, biatch.

 **SAM  
** I can’t.

 **MADISON  
** I don’t wanna take a thugged-out dirt nap. I don’t. But I can’t live like all dis bullshit. This is tha way you can save mah dirty ass. Please. I’m askin you ta save mah dirty ass.

SAM shakes his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! DEAN strutts over ta dem n' carefully takes tha glock from MADISON. SAM strutts ta another room.

MUSIC: Biatchsrychez "Silent Lucidity"

SAM is chokin back tears. DEAN enters, silently.

 **DEAN  
** Sam. [holdin up tha gun] I’m sorry bout dat bullshit.

 **SAM  
** [with tears up in his wild lil' fuckin eyes] Fuck dat shit, you’re right. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. She’s right.

 **DEAN  
** Sammy, I gots dis one. I’ll do dat shit.

 **SAM  
** Biatch axed mah crazy ass to.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass don’t have to.

 **SAM  
** [tears slidin up his wild lil' fuckin eyes] Yes, I do. Please. [Dude holdz his hand up fo' tha gun, tears streamin down his wild lil' face. DEAN handz it ta his muthafuckin ass.] Just wait here.

Dude glances back at DEAN, bobbin, tears streaming, before headin back ta tha livin room. DEAN, now alone, lets a tear roll down his cheek yo. Dude flinches as dat schmoooove muthafucka hears a single gunshot from tha next room.


End file.
